Be careful what you wish for
by SSghost
Summary: Timothy and Jude travel to a tropical island with hopes of purchasing land for future church use but does Jude have some alternative motives for picking this particular island?
1. Chapter 1

**After posting the first story I ever wrote Release, I thought I would try a sort of crossover but I've decided to post it on this board instead of the crossover boards. Reviews would be appreciated to see if I should continue it or not. **

"Ok Jude, so where exactly outside of Maui is this resort at?" asked Timothy

"It is 20 miles north of Maui. The resort is run by a Mr. Roarke and his assistants. This is a golden opportunity for the Catholic Church" replied Jude.

"I don't see how this is a golden opportunity for the church. If this remote part of the island is so beautiful and unique, why isn't it more popular? For this to turn a profit for the church we will have to prove to the Archdiocese that people will want to use the services there" answered Timothy.

"Trust me Monsignor. This place is beautiful and you will see that for yourself. What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" asked Jude.

"Our departure time is 8:10am. I'll pick you up at 6:30am so please be ready with all the traffic we will have to get through in Boston. You can rest up on the plane. I'll see you in the morning"

"I'll confirm our reservation on the island just to be sure. See you in the morning" Jude said to Timothy as he grabbed his briefcase and left Briarcliff. Jude pulled out her planner from the drawer in the desk and went to the phone. She dialed the number written down on a card. It took a few seconds till the phone on the other end connected and rang. She was about to hang up when she finally heard a "Hello" on the other end.

"Is this Mr. Roarke? Hi Mr. Roarke, Sr Judith Martin here. I just wanted to confirm my reservation for tomorrow at 1:00pm. Yes the Monsignor is coming on the flight with me. Well I do hope so as I explained to you before, he is very dedicated to his profession and this will not be easy. Alright well we shall see. Okay see you tomorrow then and thank you" Jude hung up the phone and sat in her chair staring out into space. She wasn't sure how this was all going to play out and she had butterflies in her stomach thinking about the possibilities but from what she heard about this resort, any fantasy you have can come true. And did she have some fantasies, especially ones concerning her handsome boss, fantasies that a nun should never have for a man.

Jude was ready before 6:00am as she was anxious to get going. She hardly slept the night before from all the excitement. She never visited an island before and was looking forward to the warm weather, lots of sun, and relaxation. Yes they were going out there to represent the church and she knew that would be Timothy's main focus but she was hoping they could get some fun in as well. Especially after the conversation she had with Mr. Roarke who assured her that her fantasy would come true. It was a hard sell to convince Timothy to persuade the church and allow them the funding to go out to this island. The goal for Timothy was to purchase some land for a very reasonable price and open a Catholic Charity location for recovering families. Timothy of course saw this as an opportunity to rise up in the church, especially if he could get the land for the right price. Jude saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Timothy Howard. Finally Jude heard a car pull up out front of Briarcliff. Looking out the window, she saw Timothy's car as he was getting out of it to come into the building. Jude quickly grabbed her bags and headed down the spiraling staircase as Timothy was entering the front doors.

"Oh good you are ready. Let me grab those for you" Timothy said as he grabbed her bags to take out to his car. He opened up the trunk and put her bags in. Jude climbed into the passenger side of the car and closed her door. Looking around the inside of the car she notice how clean and well kept it was. That was so Timothy, to have everything spotless and in order. Timothy opened up his car door and climbed in. He looked over at Jude to ask, "you sure you have everything? We won't have time to go back."

"Yes, I am good to go. Mother Claudia is there to help Sister Mary Eunice with the administration duties until we return." replied Jude.

Timothy lit a cigarette and started the car. Off to Logan Airport they went. When they arrived Timothy dropped Jude off at the curb while he drove away to park the car. After about 15 minutes, he joined Jude at the curb and they entered the airport to check in their bags. By the time they arrived at the boarding gate, they had 10 minutes left till they could get on their plane. It was a long flight that landed in Phoenix where they changed planes to take them out to the island. Finally they boarded the plane and took their seats. Jude sat in the window seat since it was daytime and was hoping for a view. Timothy brought a book along to read and was fine with her having the window seat. After the plane took off and they were in the air Timothy wanted to go over their plan with Jude so they would be prepared. Jude was very sharp when it came to business transactions. That was why Timothy brought her along. After all she was his right hand. About three hours into the flight, both Jude and Timothy fell asleep and when they woke up, they only had a half hour to go till they landed. When it was time to change planes, it was good for them to get up and stretch but the second plane was a lot smaller than the first one. There were 2 other couples on the plane with them.

Two hours later they were landing on the island. When they exited the plane they were immediately hit with a warm breeze and lots of sunshine. It was wonderful. They descended down the steps from the plane onto the grass area while the other couples had exited the plane. Everyone was looking around at the beautiful resort. There were white sanded beaches, large swimming pools, and beautiful charming villas. Looking up there was a tall handsome man dressed all in white with a black tie and a small man dressed the same standing next to him.

"My dear guests, I am your host Mr. Roarke. Welcome to Fantasy Island" the taller man said with a Spanish accent.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mr. Roarke welcomed all the guests to the island, each couple was greeted by one of his associates. When the associate approached Jude and Timothy, he extended his hand and introduced himself at Gary. He told them he was going to show them to their villa and their luggage will be brought along later. Both Jude and Timothy climbed into the car that looked more like a golf cart as Gary drove them down the beach to their villa. When they finally arrived, Jude was thrilled as their cabin was right on the beach. They both got out of the vehicle and entered the cottage.

"This is wonderful, so charming! I love the fireplace!" Jude started looking around the place and then went into the kitchen, checked the bathroom out, and eventually went into the bedroom. Timothy stood in the living room staring at Gary.

"So when do I get to see my place?" asked Timothy

Gary smiled and chuckled lightly. "This is your place"

"Then where is she going to stay?"

"Right here with you. There are his and her towels, a king size bed, and"

"Wait, we can't stay together in the same bedroom! We are members of the clergy. We devoted our lives to God. There must be some mistake" cried Timothy

"You will have to speak to Mr. Roarke. He will be along shortly to greet both of you." With that, Gary walked outside to the car to drive back to the main compound. Jude came out to the living room where Timothy was standing.

"Did you find out what we are supposed to do and when we are to meet with Mr. Roarke?" Jude asked.

"Jude, do you realize that they made a mistake here? They have us staying here together. There is only one bedroom. We need to get this cleared up." Timothy said.

"We will, wait till we meet with Mr. Roarke. He will fix it," Jude said nervously. "Are you hungry? There is some food in the refrigerator. I can make us some sandwiches?"

Timothy didn't answer. He went to the window and was looking out waiting for Roarke to appear and provide an explanation here. After about 15 minutes, he finally walked away from the window. By this time Jude was making some sandwiches and Timothy walked into the kitchen area. He sat down at the table and Jude brought over a plate of sandwiches and Timothy picked up one of them and ate in silence.

"Thirsty? I found this already made punch here in the refrigerator" Jude said as she poured some of the liquid beverage into two cups.

After they were finished eating Jude cleaned up while Timothy went outside the front door, still looking for Mr. Roarke.

"When is he going to get here? What is taking him so long?" asked Timothy

"Relax, he will be here. Why are you so uptight?' Jude responded

"Do you realize they haven't even brought out our luggage yet? Why would they bother to take us out here and not bring our suitcases with us? This doesn't make any sense. What is going on here? When is our meeting with Roarke scheduled?"

Jude didn't answer him. Instead she walked outside of the cabin and looked out at the water. The scene was truly amazing. The water was crystal blue and calm. The sand was clean and white. The sun was shinning brightly and there was a constant breeze which made it feel not too hot. But even with the nice breeze, Jude was still warm since she was wearing her black habit. She did wish that her luggage came with her. She entered the cabin again and went into the bedroom. Opening one of the closets she was surprised to see his and her robes hanging there. Walking over to the bureau she opened up one of the drawers and took out an article of clothing that was folded on top. Holding the garment up, allowing it to unfold in the air, she was surprised to see that it was a black Teddy. It was brand new, even had the tag still attached to it. Under the Teddy were lacy under garments, other Teddy's in various colors, and garter belts. Every item was brand new. She put the items back in the drawer and started to walk out to the living room when Timothy was about to walk into the bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Timothy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face, you look like you found something wrong? What is it?"

"Nothing. I am just tired from the long flight. I wish our luggage would get here it is awfully hot and I would like to get more comfortable" replied Jude.

Timothy walked back out to the living room and picked up the phone. He held the receiver up to his ear and then slammed the phone down.

"The phone is dead. There is no dial tone. What else is going to go wrong here?"

The heat was getting to Timothy also as he removed his jacket. He also was feeling tired and wished his personal belongings were with him. He really wanted to get into his own place and freshen up but looking outside again, there was not another building in site. In fact, there wasn't another soul in sight. They were totally alone. The sun was starting to go down too and their hopes of Mr. Roarke coming out to meet with them and bring out their luggage was becoming less likely by the minute.

"I am going for a walk" Timothy said to Jude.

"Where to?" asked Jude.

"Anywhere, till I find someone or someplace that has a working phone. I have had enough of this"

"You're not leaving me here by myself"

Jude followed Timothy outside the villa as they started to walk down the beach. It was not easy to walk as their shoes quickly got sand in them. After about a half hour into the walk, the sky darkened very quickly and the sound of thunder roared loudly. Timothy looked up at the sky and than back at Jude. It was going to storm at any minute.

"Maybe we ought to head back. We don't want to get caught out here in the storm" Timothy said to Jude.

At that very moment, the rain started to come down hard, drenching both Timothy and Jude. Timothy grabbed a hold of Jude's hand and they began to run back down the beach towards their cottage for safety. By the time they got back to their place both of them were drenched. Jude opened the door and they both ran in. She closed the door behind her, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to get warm. Timothy went over to the fireplace and started a fire to warm them and the place. The fire started immediately and Timothy was surprised how easy it was. It was amazing how quickly the temperature dropped and how rapidly that storm blew in. This concerned Timothy very much as his intention on this visit was for the church to build a home for families in need. How would that go over in a place that had storms come in so quickly and violently? Looking around he didn't see Jude and assumed she was in the bathroom drying off. Eventually she came out into the same room he was in, walking over to the fire to warm up. Timothy looked over at her as she was wearing a white robe.

"Where did that come from?" asked Timothy.

"It was in the closet. There is another one in there for you if you want to change into something warm and dry?"

Timothy stood there with his hands in his pant pockets. He probably wasn't aware but he was pouting. He was so frustrated over everything and did not want to give in and use anything they offered him, such as the robe but in a short period of time, his wet clothing was making him more uncomfortable and cold. He finally decided to get out of his drenched clothes and put on the warm robe. He felt much better and when he sat down on the sofa near the fire, he was warming up in no time. Jude sat on the sofa next to him as there weren't any other chairs to sit on in the room, which also seemed odd. They both sat there in silence, not sure what to say to one another as the day was long and strange.

The storm still continued outside and the lights flickered. Eventually the power went out.

"Great! What else is going to go wrong!" cried Timothy

Jude was looking around the room and noticed a radio sitting on the table in the corner. She walked over to it and picked it up to examine it.

"That probably won't work the power is out unless it runs on batteries" Timothy said.

Jude didn't see any batteries in the unit but it was plugged in. Never-the-less she turned it on and to her and Timothy's surprise the song My Girl by The Temptations belted out. Timothy got up and walked over to the radio, shocked that is was working.

"I don't understand. How can this work, we have no power?" Timothy asked to no one in particular. He knew Jude wouldn't have an answer for this but had to ask out loud. Nothing was making sense. Disgusted, Timothy went back to the sofa and sat down. Jude sat down next to him and they sat in silence listening to the music. The next song that came on was Baby the Rain Must Fall by Glen Yarbrough. Timothy felt that he was the burnt of some elaborate joke. The room was very dark now as the sun was completely down, the moon was covered by the clouds, and the only light they had was from the fire Timothy started. It was very romantic but Jude knew Timothy would not see it that way. She also felt bad, seeing Timothy in a mood like this, knowing he was extremely frustrated with the situation they were in. He liked being in control and he clearly wasn't. There wasn't much they could do as they were stuck.

Finally Timothy said that they might as well go to bed and get a fresh early start in the morning, which brought them to their next problem. There was only one bedroom and one bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jude couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. She wasn't sure if it was the sound of the ocean or the sea breeze but she quickly fell asleep and ended up sleeping till 10:00am the next morning. When she finally got up out of bed, she went out to the living room to find Timothy sitting up on the sofa, not looking the least bit happy.

"How did you sleep last night?" Jude asked Timothy.

"Terrible, this sofa is not very comfortable and I have a stiff neck now" complained Timothy.

The sound of a car pulling up out front grabbed the attention of both Jude and Timothy. Looking out the window, they saw Mr. Roarke walking up the front way.

"Well it is about time he showed up!" Timothy ran to the front door to open it up and greeted Roarke outside the villa before Roarke could get close enough to the front door and knock.

"Where have you been? Where is our luggage? You have a lot of explaining to do here Roarke!" yelled Timothy.

"Monsignor Howard is it? Yes of course you're right I do owe you both an explanation. May I please come in?" asked Roarke.

Timothy stepped aside to permit Roarke entrance into the villa. He followed him in, never taking his eyes off the strange man dressed all in white.

"Hello Sister Jude. I am sorry I did not get to meet you in person yesterday. I hope you are finding the accommodations here satisfactory?" asked Roarke of Jude.

Before Jude could answer Timothy stepped forward. "Satisfactory? You've got to be kidding me! We are stuck here together in a one bedroom shack with no one else around, no transportation, no phone, and our clothes are missing. That along with the temperamental weather conditions, this place is far from satisfactory!" Timothy belted out.

"Yes I am sorry for your lost luggage and I do hope you were able to make use of the new clothes in the drawers until we are able to locate your bags. As far as the weather goes, yes it can be unpredictable at times but most days you will find it very pleasant."

"Our luggage is missing and what new clothes are you talking about?" asked Timothy.

"Yes your luggage has not been found as of yet but as soon as it is, we will bring it out to you. In the meantime. please feel free to use the garments that are in the bedroom, if you haven't already" Roarke said while looking at Jude.

"Listen Roarke, these accommodations won't work either. We cannot room together Jude and I, we do not have that kind of relationship. We are both members of the clergy. You must find another cottage for one of us"

"Again I apologize Monsignor but there are no other cottages available. You both will have to remain here for your stay. I am sure you will make it work" replied Roarke.

"That is totally unacceptable! We are here on church business. How dare you put us this situation! Come on Jude, we are leaving right now!"

"Unfortunately Monsignor, you are not going anywhere. A plane will not available to take you back to the states until the end of the week." Timothy opened his mouth to argue but Roarke held up his hand.

"Let me finish Monsignor. I am taking everything that has happened here into consideration and I am sure you will find the location of the land and the price for that land to more than make up for all of these inconveniences. In fact, the construction on a home for distressed families is already underway. The only requirement you have is to complete your stay here for the week, with Sister Jude here and make the most out of this opportunity.

"Opportunity? What are you talking about?" asked Timothy

"Monsignor, not only are you here to acquire land for the church to build on, you are here as part of Jude's fantasy. She paid for this fantasy and she will have it. That is why you were brought here, in this predicament, not just a business transaction. You can at least grant her that can't you? Oh and Monsignor, you may find out some things about yourself while you are here too"

Timothy looked over at Jude. "What is he talking about Jude? What is your part in this and I think I know myself pretty well?

Roarke used this moment to make his exit. "I'll let you two have your discussions in private" With that Roarke got into his car and drove off.

"What Mr. Roarke said is true. I paid him to provide me a fantasy" replied Jude.

"And what is your fantasy?'

"To spend a week alone with you with no distractions"

"Why? I don't understand"

"Why do you think? I know this is going to sound crazy to you but I believe deep down that we have more than a working relationship. I know you're going to say that we took our vows and committed ourselves to serving God but I feel deep down inside that God has more planned for us than just serving him"

"I wasn't going to say that we both are committed to God as you obviously aren't but I am! Jude I know my calling is to serve God. I am not sure why you became a nun if you wanted a boyfriend/husband in your life? You brought me here under false pretenses and I do not appreciate it" remarked Timothy.

"False pretenses! You are getting what you want, the land for a very reasonable price, they are even providing the construction. How can you say that you are not getting what you came here for? All I ask is for you to give me a week of your time. If it turns out not to be what you wanted than at least you return victorious to the church. Either way you can't lose"

"How much did you pay for this so called fantasy Jude?" asked Timothy

"More than I care to admit. Pretty much my entire savings" Jude replied.

"Well that is very sad. The money would have been far better spent back home, where you could have left the church and found someone who is looking for the same thing you are"

Jude made no reply to Timothy after that remark. She was hurt and did expect some resistance from him and they were stuck together so there was no where for her to go to. Instead she went into the bedroom and looked through the drawer of clothing Mr. Roarke just mentioned to see if there was anything she could make use of. She found a bikini bathing suit that was a little more revealing than she cared for but it was the only one she could find. It was a beautiful day and going down to the water would provide her an out of the cabin and away from Timothy for a bit. She couldn't really blame him for his reaction, he was deceived and she knew he was very serious about moving up in the church. Still, she was hoping for a more positive reaction.

She changed into the bathing suit and checked herself out in the mirror. She was about to change out of it as she wasn't comfortable with how bare she was but there was no one else around, who would see her but Timothy and he was too angry over everything to notice or care. Grabbing a towel to take down with her she walked out through the living room to go outside. Timothy looked up at her as she came out of the bedroom, expecting her to apologize, and stood up. It was obvious that she wasn't going to apologize, at least at that moment, as she walked by him without saying a word and went outside to walk down the beach towards the water.

Timothy watched her walk down towards the water and was stunned. The bathing suit she was wearing did not leave much to the imagination. He was shocked she would go outside in public like that but he remembered that they seemed to be the only ones on this part of the island. He also couldn't help but notice her womanly figure. He was still tired from his lack of sleep the night before and decided to lie down for a bit on the bed now that Jude was on the beach. After about 15 minutes of lying there, Timothy fell asleep. The last thing on his mind before he drifted off was Jude in that bathing suit which fueled his dreams. He never had dreams like that before and they would make for an interesting nap for him.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the shower being turned on woke Timothy up from his vivid nap. He sat up startled, sweat running down his chest. Looking around the room he realized he was still on the island, in the same condo with Jude. He assumed it was Jude in the bathroom showering, who else could it be since they seemed to be separated from everyone else on the island? Lying back down to gain his senses, he could remember the steamy parts of his dream, which involved Jude. He was bothered by this as he was a priest and should not be having these types of dreams or thoughts, it was a sin. His body also responded to the dream and the idea of joining Jude in the shower seemed very appealing to him, not only to cool off, but his level of sexual excitement was at an all time high. He could picture using his hands, lathering them up with soap, and using them to bath her body. Realizing what he was thinking of he snapped back to reality and felt guilt.

Jude came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head wearing the robe she found in the closet. She didn't even look over at Timothy to see if he was awake, she just went about her business. She left the bedroom to go out into the living room and grab a cold drink. Timothy was frustrated. Frustrated that he had no control over their situation and sexually frustrated.. He finally got up out of bed and went into the bathroom, deciding to take a cool shower.

When Timothy finished his shower, he did feel better. Stepping out of the tub, he dried himself off and then realized he didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with him to dress with. Wrapping the towel around his waist he stepped out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and walked over to the closet, where he found the other robe hanging there. Jude happened to walk back into the bedroom, unaware that he had showered or was even awake. He turned around quickly, as she surprised him, but not as much as Jude was surprised to see him standing there wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm sorry Monsignor. I guess I should have knocked first. I didn't realize you were awake" Jude explained.

"I just woke up and thought a shower would do me some good" Timothy said while putting the other robe on. He stared at Jude for a second. "Could you give me a second?" Timothy asked. He wanted to remove the damp towel from his waist.

"Of course! Let me know when you're done as I want to dry my hair" Jude said while walking out of the bedroom.

Timothy looked in the mirror and noticed he had two days worth of facial stubble. How he wished Roarke would find their luggage. He had no fresh clothes to change into and he missed his personal items. He then remembered that Roarke said something about making use of the new clothes that were in the drawers. Walking over to the dresser, he opened up the top drawer and found the lingerie that Jude was looking at earlier. The items were very sexy and he didn't think that they were appropriate for Jude to wear as a nun. Now he knew where she found the bathing suit. He started to look at the next drawer and found a combination of thongs and bikini briefs for men. Holding them up in the light, he couldn't possibly imagine wearing something like that.

"I don't think that is your color" Jude said as she walked by him into the bathroom closing the door.

Timothy was a bit embarrassed that she thought he would wear something like that. He quickly put the garments back in the drawer, closing it, and left the bedroom.

Jude came out into the living room and sat down next to Timothy. They sat there in silence for a bit, both wearing matching robes. The silence was uncomfortable so Jude got up and went over to the radio to turn it on and then returned to sitting next to Timothy. The song "I Want to Hold your Hand" by the Beatles came on, making things more awkward for this couple. Eventually Jude got up.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat for dinner?"

Jude was an excellent cook and Timothy would never turn down a meal she prepared.

"Yes I am pretty hungry. Do you need any help?" Timothy asked Jude.

"No, if I need anything, I'll call you. Its best if you just relax out here as there isn't a lot of room in the kitchen. I just hope there are things out there I can cook with" Jude got up and disappeared in the kitchen.

Timothy could hear the banging of pots and pans and then sounds of something being cut up so he figured she must have found something to cook. He was relieved as he was very hungry. He hardly ate that day and soon the aroma coming out into the living room was making his mouth water. His curiosity soon got the best of him and he went into the kitchen to see what she was making.

"Smells good! What is it?" Timothy asked Jude.

"I found some peppers, carrots, and potatoes in the refrigerator along with some chicken breasts. It is just about done so you can wash up for dinner" Jude replied.

Both were quiet during their dinner meal, maybe because they were very hungry and focused on eating or maybe it was due to the tension that was between them. After all this was supposed to be Jude's fantasy and it hasn't been exactly a lot of fun for either one of them. After the meal, Timothy helped clear the table and Jude washed the dishes. After everything was done, again they were faced with being alone together, both wearing bath robes and not being able to go anywhere.

Jude stood up and said to Timothy, "Do you feel up to going for a walk?"

"Dressed like this? Are you kidding?" asked Timothy.

"What else are we going to do? You don't seem like you're in the mood for conversation. We can't go into town, as we have no way of getting there. All we have is this place and the beach. The sun is setting, I think it will be nice to walk on the sand near the water" Jude answered.

"Jude normally I wouldn't mind talking a walk on the beach but not dressed in a robe with nothing else on" remarked Timothy.

"You can always go put on one of the thongs you were studying in the bedroom earlier. I think the red one would suit you fine" Jude said with a straight face.

"Very funny! You apparently have no problem wearing these costumes but I have no intention of wearing any of those items I saw in there. I might as well be nude"

Thinking about that for a minute Jude said, "Suit yourself. I am going for a walk. No one is going to see me anyway. You could always put your other clothes back on"

"I may need the clothes I wore when we arrived for tomorrow. Who know how long it is going to take till Roarke to brings out our things?" answered Timothy

Jude never responded, she thought if she was going to get a good walk in before dark, she ought to head out now. She was fine taking a walk alone but deep down she was hoping Timothy would lighten up a bit. He's been so miserable since they arrived and she was beginning to doubt things would ever improve to the point where she could try to get closer to him. He never even commented on her bathing suit even though she knew it was very revealing. It was as if he never noticed her wearing it. She walked down along the line where the water met the sand. She loved the feel of the wet sand under her feet. That was something she could never have at home. Turning around, she was hoping to see Timothy following her, but if he was, he was no where in sight. Having second thoughts and realizing that she did deceive Timothy to get him on the island, she decided to head back and sit to talk with him. After all, she wasn't happy about the predicament they were in either and it was her fantasy.

Timothy sat on the sofa alone thinking about everything that had happened the last couple of days. He was there as part of Jude's fantasy but what did she expect him to do? He was a priest and she knew he would never give that up for anyone. That wasn't the main thing that was bothering him. He was confused by the sexual thoughts and dreams he had earlier as he didn't have this problem before. Sitting alone on the sofa wearing only a bath robe he thought about what most men would do in that situation. That was out of the question as he took a vow and was not going to break it. Laying his head back he closed his eyes and pictures of Jude in that bathing suit kept popping in his head.

As Jude was walking back up the beach, she could see the cottage but there were no lights on. Why would he be sitting there in the dark? Could he have fallen asleep? What else could it be? She decided to approach the cottage quietly, in case he fell asleep so she wouldn't wake him. She slowly turned the doorknob to open the door quietly and stepped inside. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. She was able to make out a figure sitting on the sofa as his head was back. She slowly walked closer towards him as he appeared to be sleeping again. Suddenly his head shot up and he was looking straight at her. He quickly stood up, adjusting his robe around himself.

"When did you get back, how long were you standing there?" Timothy shouted.

"Not long, I just came in. What is wrong? Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Jude questioned.

"Don't worry about it! I was just sitting here waiting for you to come back. How, how was your walk?' Timothy asked nervously.

Jude looked at him puzzled. He was acting strange.

"It was fine, thanks for asking. You should have joined me instead of sitting here alone in a dark room. Are you alright?" Jude asked

"Yes, I am fine. I was just resting" Timothy responded.

Jude went over to turn on some lights as it was getting hard to see in the dark room.

"So what should we do now?' Jude asked.

"Why don't we do this!" Timothy said as he quickly picked up Jude and spun her around. He laid her down on the sofa gently. He leaned in for a kiss when he heard…

"No suggestions from you Timothy. Well what else is new? Is that all you are going to do while we are here is to sulk?" Jude asked.

That snapped Timothy back to reality. Jude was standing before him waiting for a response when he didn't really hear her question. He was too busy enjoying his own fantasy. What had come over him he wondered?

Jude walked over to one of the end tables and opened up the drawer. There she found a deck of cards.

"I don't suppose you would want to play cards would you?"

"Let's play Draw Poker!" Timothy responded.

"Now we are finally getting somewhere. What should we play for?" asked Jude

Timothy started looking around the place to see if there was anything they could use to bet with. Of course they would have friendly bets. While looking through some cabinets, Timothy found a bottle of bourbon. Bringing the bottle and two glasses out with him into the room caused Jude to frown. She knew she told him before she didn't drink anymore. Timothy picked quickly picked up on her displeasure.

"It's okay Jude, it is just the two of us. I didn't see any other liquor's around and we can't go and purchase more. Do you think that this one time you can partake?"

"It has been awhile since I have had a drink, it's just….well.. why not!" Jude replied.

Timothy smiled and poured some of the bourbon into the two glasses.

"The loser has to down their glass. If you don't lose, you won't have to drink" Timothy said with a grin.

"You're on!" Jude said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jude opened her eyes to daylight and then searing pain in her forehead. She raised her right hand to rub her forehead. Her mouth and throat was dry making it hard to swallow. Trying to get up was not happening as she was being held down by some weight. Looking down she saw Timothy, lying on his stomach and across her waist. He was still asleep. Jude had her robe on but Timothy did not as he was bare-chested, his lower extremities were covered by a sheet. She laid her head back down on the pillow until she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to get some water and an aspirin for her headache.

"Timothy… Tim…wake up" Jude said as she was gently shaking him. He stirred a bit but was not ready to wake up yet. She shook him again and finally he rolled off of her. Gathering her wits, she tried to muster up the strength to get out of bed and eventually sat up. Her movements were enough to wake up Timothy who bolted upright. Looking over at Jude and then down at where he was with her, he had such a look of shock on his face. He jumped back and ended up falling off the bed onto the floor. Lying on his back Jude couldn't help but laugh. He was lying on the floor wearing one of the sexy bikini briefs that were in the drawer. It still had the tag on it.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Timothy.

"You should see yourself. What are you wearing?" asked Jude

Timothy looked down at his body and was horrified that the only garment he had on was the underwear, which did not leave much to the imagination. He quickly got up and looked around the room. He saw his robe lying on the floor and hustled over to pick it up and put it on. Running his hand through his hair he was trying to remember why he was wearing those briefs and what else went on the night before.

"Guess playing that card game last night wasn't such a good idea after all" Jude said.

Timothy just stood there in silence.

Jude looked around and finally found a bottle of Bayer aspirin and took two, downing them quickly with a glass of water. The relief couldn't come fast enough. Looking around the room she picked up the two glasses from the night before and took them over to the sink to wash them out.

She also picked up the deck of cards, placing them back inside their box and put them on the counter. She had a strong feeling that they wouldn't be playing cards again anytime soon. The bottle of bourbon was still sitting on the table and had half of its contents left. That was surprising to Jude since they both appeared to have had plenty to drink the night before.

Walking back into the bedroom to see if Timothy needed some aspirin, she found him back on the bed asleep. He was lying on his back with his mouth open. He was breathing softly but hard enough that you can tell he was asleep. Jude shook her head and walked out of the room. It looked like another long day ahead for her. He was probably going to sleep all day and there was no where for her to go. This expensive fantasy of hers was turning out to be a nightmare. "I guess someone can't handle their liquor"

Jude walked back out to the living room and sat down. Looking around the room for something to do her eyes fell back on the bottle of bourbon. She quickly looked away but her eyes reverted back on the bottle as if it was a magnet. How one more sip would take away her headache. Just one sip….NO, she couldn't do that. She had to be in control and resist. Dam Timothy! Dam him she thought. You don't bring alcohol to someone who is a recovering alcoholic and now he is asleep with no demons of his own to face. She got up and walked over to the bottle. Picking it up and taking the cap off she stood there, ready to put the bottle to her lips and take one mouthful. Instead she slammed the bottle back down, putting the cap back on and walked away.

Walking outside she briskly walked down the beach. She didn't realize how far she had gotten until the sky turned grey and she looked back, the cottage was out of sight. The winds kicked up to where sand was flying up and she had to cover her face to protect her eyes. What is with the weather here on this island she thought to herself? One minute it was a beautiful day the next minute it was stormy.

Jude knew she had to get to some shelter and fast. It was a matter of seconds until the rain started to come down and from the look of things, it was going to come down in buckets. Looking around there were no buildings in site to run to for shelter. She started to jog down the beach, towards the direction of the cottage when the rain began to fall. Picking up her speed when the rain was going coming down sideways, her gait turned into a full blown run. Jude was running as fast as she could. She hadn't run this fast in years. She was surprised that she was able to go as fast as she was and she wasn't feeling tired or out of breath. She could make out the cottage in the far distance and tried to quicken her pace to get out of the rain. All the sudden, Jude felt herself falling forward. All she could do was put her hands out in front of her to soften the blow.

When Jude got her bearings, she was lying face down on the sand, soaking wet. She was cold now as the temperature dropped and her clothes were soaking wet. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and then put her foot flat on the sand to stand up when she felt searing pain in her ankle. The pain was unbearable and it took a minute for her to catch her breath. Although she was dreading that feeling again, she knew she had to try to get back on her feet to return to the cottage and get warm. Placing the other foot flat on the sand she was able to stand up this time but as soon as she put her other foot down to take a step, she felt white hot pain. She had no choice but to drop to her knees. What was she going to do now crawl? She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and used all her willpower to not allow them to fall. What was crying going to solve anyway? She was shivering now and could only crawl up into a ball. The wind was howling and it sounded like screams and the screams were coming closer. They were calling her name…

"Jude! Jude hang on I'm coming!"

Jude looked up and saw a figure running towards her. As the figure got closer she could make out who it was. It was Timothy running towards her. When he reached her he dropped down to his knees trying to turn her over.

"Jude, what's wrong! What happened? Are you alright?" Timothy asked as he was turning her over.

"Oh Timothy! Thank God! I hurt my ankle and I can't put any weight on it. I was trying to get back as this storm came in so suddenly" Jude explained.

"Here lean on me" Timothy said as he helped her to a standing position. Jude leaned against Timothy, using him as a crutch, as she tried to hobble back towards the cottage. It was a painfully slow process, just as painful as Jude's ankle was to put weight on it. Timothy knew this wasn't working very well.

"Jude stop. Put your arm around my shoulder" Timothy said.

Jude did as she was instructed as Timothy placed one of his arms around her waist and his other arm behind her knees. Jude felt herself being lifted up off the ground and was in his arms. He started walking back towards the cottage, carrying her along the beach, through the rain. Jude placed her head in the crook of his neck to shelter her eyes from the rain. Timothy kept a steady pace and the cottage was coming more into view. They finally arrived at the front door.

"Do you think you can grab a hold of the door knob and open the door? My hands are kind of full" remarked Timothy.

Jude did as asked and opened the door. Timothy stepped in and walked over to the sofa where he gingerly put Jude down. He went back to shut the door and then started a fire to warm Jude up.

"Let me take a look at this" Timothy said as he kneeled down, taking Jude's injured ankle gently in his grasp to inspect the damage.

"Wow looks like you did a nice job here. It's really swollen. Probably just a bad sprain. You will need to stay off of it for a few days and keep it elevated" Timothy instructed.

"Great! What else is going to go wrong here? Timothy I am so sorry. When I planned this trip I expected it to be completely different. I thought we would have fun here together and relax, on this beautiful island. Instead it has been nothing but stressful, boring, frustrating, and now painful" Jude exclaimed.

Timothy looked up at Jude. He placed his hand under her chin and raised her head so he could see her face.

"Maybe next time you should let me plan the trips? We are stuck here for the rest of the week so we might as well try to make the most of it" said Timothy.

He lifted Jude's leg with the bad ankle and gently placed it back down on a pillow to keep it elevated. "Is there anything you need, a drink or something? Are you feeling warmer is the fire helping?" asked Timothy.

"I wouldn't mind taking a hot bath and getting into some dry clothes. Oh yeah, I forgot I don't have any clothes here to wear" Jude replied with a frustrated tone.

"I can draw you a bath which will help warm you up. As far as the warm clothes go I can let you wear my robe until yours dries off?" offered Timothy. She just took notice that he was wearing his black pants and black shirt that he wore when they arrived on the island. She secretly wondered if he still had on those bikini briefs? The thought made her smile.

"Well then my problems are solved! Thank you Timothy. Are you sure you don't mind, me wearing your robe?"

"No I don't mind. I can wear my undershirt. Let me get your bath started" With that, Timothy left the room and went into the bathroom to draw Jude a bath. Jude sat on the sofa and tried to get into a sitting position to crawl over to the bathroom. She didn't expect Timothy to carry her all over the place but as soon as she put her leg down, the pain came back in full force. Timothy came out of the bathroom and could tell something was wrong by Jude's expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't get up. I can't even get up to go to the bathroom. Oh, this is just awful!"

"It's alright, we will make it work"

With that, Timothy once again picked up Jude and carried her into the bathroom. He had her sit on the closed toilet seat as he tested the temperature of the water. Now they faced a new problem. How to get her in the tub? This was a sticky situation. She would have to take off her robe, leaving her completely nude, and she was not able to lower herself into the tub alone. She could wrap a towel around her but the towel would then be soaked.

At first Jude wasn't sure why Timothy was just standing there and not helping her into the bathtub but then it dawned on her. She was pretty sure Timothy never had sex with a woman before as he took his vows of celibacy at an early age, but had he seen a naked woman before? She guessed she may find out or at least he was going to see the first woman naked in his life. She undid her robe and let it fall off her shoulders, leaving her breasts exposed. She then slid the robe down off of her hips where it landed on the floor in a pile. Timothy was nervous to turn around and look at her but what choice did they have? Turning around to face her he again, he lifted her up and carefully placed her body into the hot water, trying not to look at her nude form. He was leaning over her and they were very close to each other. His lips were only inches from hers and their eyes met. Timothy broke the trance first by backing away and standing up.

He cleared his throat. "Call me if you need me and enjoy your bath" was all he said as he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Jude sat back as the hot water flowed over her chilled body. She was feeling better already and couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Her body was warming up and so were some other things.


	6. Chapter 6

Jude's skin was becoming wrinkled and the water certainly had cooled off. Getting out of the tub was going to be much more difficult than getting in. She raised herself up out of the tub by holding onto the sides and lifting her body up with her arms. While in that position she swung her legs over the side, one at a time. As soon as one foot hit the floor she leaned towards that side and her whole body ended up on the bathroom floor with a thump but at least she was out of the tub.

"Are you okay?" Timothy said while running into the bathroom. He was not prepared for what he saw. Jude was lying there face down on the floor totally nude. He wasn't sure how to react and what to do.

"Do you need help getting up?" he asked while swallowing.

"Yes" was all Jude could manage to get out. She was truly stuck, afraid to turn over and put any weight on her injured ankle in a very compromising position. Timothy got down on his knees, leaning over Jude and helped turn her so she was on her back. He took one of the bath towels and placed it over her body. Jude thought that was sweet and was grateful. He then moved behind her head and placed his hands under her arms to hoist her first to a sitting position and than to a standing position but had her lean her weight against him. Once again he picked her up carrying her out to the living room and laying her gently on the sofa.

"I can get used to this!" Jude said with a smile after she settled into the sofa. Timothy just gave her a look. He disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and then came back out with a glass full of water and ice. Handing it to Jude, he then sat in one of the other chairs in the room.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit on the beach tomorrow for a bit?" asked Timothy.

"That would be wonderful but I don't expect you to carry me around everywhere" replied Jude.

"Who said anything about carrying you around? I just asked if you wanted to sit on the beach, how you get there is your problem" Timothy said with a smile.

"I wonder if anyone would mind if I was sitting on the beach wearing only a towel?"

"I don't think we will have that problem since no one _is_ around. It may scare away the children though"

"Boy aren't we a bunch of laughs tonight. Right now I feel like I am around a child"

"Child? Would a child go out in a storm to find you and bring you to safety? Would a child help you in and out of the tub?"

"Point taken. I do appreciate all your help and very grateful that you came out to find me during that storm. I didn't know what I was going to do" remarked Jude.

"Where were you going anyway?" asked Timothy.

"Just for a walk. I wanted to clear my head after last night. You looked like you were going to sleep all day and I didn't really want to sit in here by myself" Jude said.

Jude knew part of the reason she had to get out was the temptation she felt around the alcohol. She was still sore at Timothy for bringing it out, even though he was sweet in carrying her all over the place. She also was a bit embarrassed that he saw her nude and vulnerable in the bathroom. There was nothing she could do about that now, it already happened.

"So what about that offer of me wearing your robe till mine dried out?" asked Jude.

"You want to wear my robe, now? I don't have anything on underneath it" Timothy answered.

"What is with you today? Everything I say to you, you come back with a smart answer. You offered it to me and I was just wondering if the offer was still good but I can see it isn't"

"Calm down. I was just playing with you. What else is there for us to do?" said Timothy as he got up from his chair looking out the window towards the beach.

"That is true, what else is there for us to do?" Jude repeated.

"I don't know, maybe go out in that row boat" Timothy said.

"Boat, what boat?" Jude asked as she tried to turn her body around to look outside and see what Timothy was looking at. There was a boat sitting there on the beach right outside of their cottage.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jude

"I have no idea. It's like everything else on this island, unpredictable" said Timothy.

"Do you know anything about boating?" asked Jude

"My grandfather took me out sailing when I was young. It has been awhile I admit but I think I can handle a row boat. Care to give it a try?" remarked Timothy.

Timothy stood there looking down at Jude while she considered her options. What if they got lost and he couldn't find his way back but on the other hand, it was just a row boat and it would be fun and something to do. It was also a beautiful day out.

"Sure, let's go. It's not like I can walk around here" said Jude.

"Great!' Timothy said and then he went into the kitchen. Jude could hear him moving things about but couldn't see what he was doing. When he came out of the kitchen, he had some things in a cooler that he took out and placed inside the boat. Where the cooler came from she had no idea? It magically appeared just as the boat did. He then disappeared in the bedroom and when he came out he was wearing a pair of jean shorts and t shirt. Jude had no idea where those clothes came from but he handed Jude his robe so she could put it on and remove her towel.

"Where did those clothes come from?" asked Jude.

"I found them in the bedroom. Everyday something new magically appears here" Timothy replied.

"Well then, maybe there is something out there for me to wear too? I really would prefer not to wear a robe while out on a boat" said Jude.

"Let me check for you hang on." Timothy went back into the bedroom to see if there was anything Jude could put on. She wondered why he didn't think of that before when he was in there changing? He came back out carrying a white sun dress.

"Will this do?" he asked Jude.

"Yes! This is perfect!" Jude said while taking the dress from him. She was a little skeptical about wearing white but didn't want to push her luck. Looking up at him she stared at him for a minute until he realized her meaning.

"Oh sorry. I'll go get something's together while you change" he said and then left the room.

Jude put on the sun dress and it felt good to have something else on besides a towel. Now she faced her next problem, getting off the sofa and into the boat. She felt so helpless, she couldn't help get ready for their trip. Timothy came back in from the outside. Jude assumed he was checking out the boat.

"Ready?' he asked her. Jude nodded yes.

Timothy leaned over to pick Jude up again. She felt funny making him carry her everywhere but her other option was to slide down on her butt and she really didn't want to do that especially in the sand. He lifted her up effortlessly and carried her down to the boat. Once they reached it he carefully placed her inside and pushed the boat more into the water to get it out to sea. He continued to pull the boat out until the water was up above his knees when he finally climbed into the boat. Taking a hold of an oar he rowed the boat out into the open water. It wasn't long until they were out in the open sea. The sea breeze was enough to keep Jude cool and comfortable. She laid her head back to soak up the sun and enjoy the ride.

When they were out far enough, Timothy stopped the rowing and placed the oar down inside the boat. He too laid his head back to relax and soak up the sun. They both were content to enjoy the slow swaying of the boat, the nice sea breeze, and the warm sun. Although it was nice being outside and getting some sun, it was warm and Jude was feeling a bit thirsty. Looking around they were far enough out at sea where she couldn't just go get something cold to drink. She figured she would just have to wait till the got back on land. Trying to put her thirst out of her mind she closed her eyes to relax until she felt the boat rocking. Timothy was moving over in the corner of the boat, dragging something square out.

"Care for something to drink?' he asked Jude.

Jude sat up very surprised. He brought out a chest that had some drinks in it. He poured her a glass of cold water and handed her the glass, which she readily accepted. She was impressed at how prepared he was. She became even more impressed when he removed his t shirt. She always thought of him as lanky and thin but he actually had a nice chest. His pectoral muscles were defined, he had nice biceps, and his stomach was flat with a light showing of a six pack. To say she was impressed was an understatement as he had the kind of build she really liked in a man and at his age it was remarkable. So many men in his age group were overweight or started to become flabby. She wondered when he had time to work out as it was obvious that he did take care of his physical self.

Jude wished she had a pair of sunglasses. Not only to protect her eyes from the sun but so she could stare at his physique. She couldn't help herself, she was human and she hasn't had any physical contact with anyone in quite a long time. He seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

They both laid there in the boat, sipping on their ice cold water, and soaking up the sun rays. Jude started to feel drowsy but didn't want to fall asleep. She was afraid that when she woke up, she would feel seasick. She was fine in the boat, as long as she was looking out. She forced herself to sit upwards so she wouldn't fall asleep and noticed Timothy was staring at her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked Timothy.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just saw you looking over at me and thought you had something you wanted to say to me?"

"No, I am sorry, I didn't realize I was staring. I am just enjoying the day out here with you. It is good to be out of the cottage and out in the fresh air."

The truth was he knew he was staring at her. He didn't want to admit it but as he struggled with the thoughts of her in that bathing suit, now he had saw her nude in the bathtub, it made everything worse for him. He never experienced these feelings before for any woman. The words came back to him, that they were there for her fantasy, which was to spend a week alone with him as she felt they had more than a working relationship. If he were an ordinary man he would pursue her, in a romantic way but he wasn't an ordinary man. He was a man of God. It was not allowed. It did not seem fair. Why couldn't he have a relationship with a woman, other men were allowed to pursue their careers and have someone by their side? Why did he have to pick the one occupation where that was not permitted? Too late for that now…and he had a strong chance to becoming a Cardinal. Once the church learned that he was able to acquire the land and Roarke was already building on it, they would reward him. This made him forget Jude for the moment and smile.


	7. Chapter 7

As much as Jude appreciated Timothy bringing her the sun dress to wear and the cold beverages for their trip, she was still hot. The sun was strong and the water was so clear. She thought of asking him if they could head back to the cottage but there wasn't a lot for them to do back there. She also thought that he was probably enjoying himself and didn't want to ruin it for him. She kept sipping her cool water and closed her eyes thinking of snow and winter to cool her down until she heard a splash which brought her back to reality.

Looking around the boat Timothy was no where to be found. She heard the splashing sounds again and looked over the side of the boat to see Timothy swimming under the water. Apparently the heat was getting to him too. She watched him for a few minutes, watching him dive under the water, then come back up and do some breast strokes. He was a pretty good swimmer but so was Jude and she was going to prove it. Standing up inside the boat she placed her good ankle down on the side of the boat and leaned over. She then lunged forward and felt the refreshing coolness of the water come over her head. It felt wonderful. When she came up for air, she found Timothy treading water watching her. He swam over to her side.

"Copycat!" He said as he reached her side.

"How do you know I wasn't thinking of it first?" was her response.

He smiled at her and took her hand. They swam a few feet away from the boat, diving down under the water. When they both came up for air again he said to her, "too bad we don't have under water masks. I bet we could see all kinds of fish and coral down there".

"It is too bad but if we have the boat again tomorrow, maybe a couple masks will magically appear just as this boat did?" She replied.

"You never know. This is the strangest island I've ever been on. The electricity goes out, and then magically comes back on. Furniture is in the room then it is gone. Maybe we will wake up to a bigger boat?" he said smiling and then swam away. Finally he grew tired of swimming around and jumped back up into the boat. He lay back, allowing the sun to dry his body. The sea breeze felt wonderful now that he was wet. He could see a pair of hands grabbing the side of the boat and went over to them, grabbing a hold of her hands as he helped Jude up so she too was back inside the boat. Now they both were lying back feeling much cooler now.

The sun dress, now wet against her skin, left little to the imagination and Timothy surely noticed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was the last thing he needed. He could make out the curves of her breasts clearly, even seeing her nipples poking through her top. Was she cold? His eyes traveled down her body, to her hips and over her shapely legs. While he was staring at her body, she was checking out his. Beads of water were running down his chest and stomach. His dark hair was slicked back. His long eye lashes were separated, making his eyes look beautiful. She watched a drop of water fall from his chin, land on his chest and travel down his stomach, till it reached the waistline of his shorts. Even though the water stopped its path, Jude's eyes continued down where she noticed his package. His jean shorts, now soaking wet against his body, left little to her imagination. She quickly looked away and went to grab another drink of cold water.

"Would you mind if we headed back now? I am getting hungry" she asked. It was then that she noticed the way he was looking at her. She looked down to see the shrinkage of how tight her dress was against her body and wished she had something to cover up with. Timothy, realizing he was caught looking at her body, quickly looked away. He grabbed one of the oars to row the boat back towards the shore of their cottage. It was a quiet long boat ride back. Finally they reached the shoreline of where their cottage was and Timothy jumped out of the boat to pull it in. Once the boat was up on the sand, he had Jude climb into his arms so he could carry her into the cottage. He placed her on the sofa and went back out to make sure the boat was secure.

Jude sat there on the sofa, looking at the one bathroom they had to share. When Timothy came in he noticed what she was looking at. He bolted towards the bathroom and shut the door. Jude could hear the shower being turned on. She sat there, none too happy. She was wet and couldn't even get up to go change. What kind of gentleman was he, to go first and make her wait?

She was mad, mad enough that she didn't care. She stood up and gingerly put her injured ankle on the floor and slowly put weight on it. It hurt, but not as bad as before. She limped over towards the bathroom door, expecting it to be locked but to her surprise, it wasn't. She assumed he assumed she wouldn't even try it. Opening the door quietly she walked into the steamy bathroom. She could make out a figure in the shower, shampooing his hair. He was oblivious that she was even there. She took her dress off and then removed her wet underwear. Limping towards the shower stall, she pulled back the curtain as he was rinsing his hair, his head back under the water. She had full view of his body and she wasn't disappointed. She had fantasized about him and was glad to see he wasn't lacking.

He brought his head forward, wiping the water out of his eyes, and blinked a few times looking straight at Jude. He wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not but there was Jude, standing in front of him nude. She climbed into the shower stall with him as he backed up against the shower wall. Jude placed her head back to wet her hair and let the warm water flow down her body. Timothy felt déjà vu. Just as he daydreamed he was in the shower with Jude. And as he did in his daydream, as if he was someone else, he lathered up his hands with soap and started washing her back in circular motions. His hands continued to travel down her back, over her hips, and then he moved them towards the front of her body.

She turned towards him, allowing his careers to continue. He was massaging her breasts now and his hands continued to explore her body. Now it was his turn as Jude lathered up her own hands with soap and started to wash his chest. He stood still, enjoying her caress. They both knew they were crossing the line but neither one of them could or wanted it to stop. Her hands continued on their journey down to his manhood, where she felt him respond. Timothy had never been touched there by another. There had been other woman who showed interest but he brushed them off holding onto his vow of celibacy. Timothy leaned in to kiss her, deep yet softly. He pulled her closer to him, but not too close as he wanted her touch to continue. Their tongues danced as their caress continued. Timothy never knew such passion and Jude thought she might be in a dream and did not want to wake up. Their excitement escalated to a feverish pitch. Nothing else in the world mattered to either one of them. Jude grabbed a hold of him and guided him into her. It was pure bliss to both of them and a good thing no one else was nearby to hear their passionate cries.

Timothy quickened his pace. He knew he was building towards something big and strived for the pleasurable release which was inevitable. He was so into his act that he didn't realize the effect he was having on Jude as she too was making sounds, not able to hide her excitement. Eventually they both climaxed with a cry of ecstasy. They continued to hold each other catching their breaths while regaining their senses. Timothy shut off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped the towel around Jude, holding her close to him.

"I take it your ankle is feeling stronger?" he asked Jude.

"It still hurts but I had something that was distracting me from the pain" was her reply.

They got out of the shower stall and continued to dry their own bodies. Wrapping the towels around themselves, they went out into the living room.

He was still basking in the afterglow of their act before the guilt rolled in. His face must have shown his remorse as Jude limped over to him. She placed her arms around him, looking him squarely in the face.

"It's okay you are a man. You should be allowed to experience sex at least once in your life and you were quite good at it" she said with a smile.

"Thank you and I know I can do better" he said with a smile. It's just... you know. I spent my whole life abiding by a rule and now I broke that rule. What am I to do now?" he said while holding her close to him.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to ask God for forgiveness and continue to be a priest or do you want to live your life as an ordinary man? You know you can still serve God and not be a priest" she remarked.

Timothy looked down at the floor. He knew what she meant but he spent his entire life studying to be a priest, doing good deeds for others, sacrificing things for himself. It wasn't that easy to just give it all up. Besides that, what would he do to support himself? He had to think about this but became distracted as Jude started giving him soft kisses on his cheek while cradling his head. He felt himself respond immediately to her touch and all thoughts of remaining a priest were abandoned for the moment. He wanted her again.

They kissed while dropping to a kneeling position. Jude leaned back till she was lying flat on the floor while Timothy hovered over her body. He laid his body down on top of hers, holding himself up by his hands. The only things separating them were bath towels that were quickly thrown aside. Timothy was ready to enter her again but when he tried Jude asked him to wait a second. She pushed him off of her and told him to lie on his back. When he did, she lowered herself on top of him.

They only lasted in this position for a couple minutes until they both finished. Jude didn't take her time or be gentle with him. She wanted to show him how passionate she could be. He wasn't complaining either as he laid there catching his breath, enjoying the peaceful feeling he was experiencing. She wanted to give him something to really think about. Would he be willing to never have sex again to continue as a priest? She was going to do everything in her power to convince him to be with her instead.

They lay together and dozed off to sleep on the floor. The sun and fresh air during the day, and intimate act they just shared made them both relaxed and sleepy. It was warm enough as they didn't need blankets. They felt at peace and comfortable around one another to not even cover up. It was several hours until they would wake up and although they were comfortable to be nude around each other they would wish they at least had their clothes close by since you never know who might stop by, especially on Fantasy Island where nothing was predictable.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Jude and Timothy were sound asleep, recovering from their excursion outside the day before and their intimate act the prior night. Since they had no where to be, or no where to go, they had no reason to set an alarm and wake up early. They could do as they pleased. Jude rolled over to her side as her arm went across Timothy's waist. He did not even stir. There was a nice breeze coming into the cottage and the only sounds that could be heard were the waves and their breathing. Neither one of them had a care in the world at that moment nor did either one of them hear the car door being shut outside.

"Right this way Father James and Cardinal Spellman. I am sure Father Howard will be thrilled to see the both of you!" said Roarke as he led both men up the path to the door of the cottage.

"It seems kind of quiet. Are you sure he is here, expecting us?" asked Father James.

"I am sure he is here and this is going to be a wonderful surprise to not only Father Howard but Sister Jude as she is here too. I think the news that you want to share with Father Howard is going to make their day. After all, it is not everyday a priest is being considered to rise to the level of Cardinal" said Roarke with a smile on his face. Roarke had his hand on the doorknob ready to open the door when Father James interrupted him again.

"Shouldn't we knock? I mean to just walk in doesn't seem right" said Father James looking nervously at Cardinal Spellman.

"Nonsense, this is Fantasy Island. Everyone one is safe here and there is no need to lock doors. We have no crime here on the island. Shall we?' Roarke said as he opened the door.

All three men walked into the cottage which was very still. They all looked around, not seeing anyone.

"I thought you said they were here Roarke?" said Cardinal Spellman.

"They have to be. There is no where else for them to go and they have no transportation. Perhaps they are in the back here" Roarke said as he led the entourage thru the cottage. All three men walked into the bedroom, stopping dead in their tracks. They just stared at the site there before them. On the floor was Jude and Timothy, naked as the day there were born, lying next to one another and Jude's arm was still draped over Timothy. They were oblivious to anything going on around them.

"Oh my" Roarke said as he stopped suddenly standing there. Father James left the room, embarrassed for not only the couple on the floor but that they barged into their bedroom without being announced. Cardinal Spellman cleared his throat loudly which made Timothy start to stir. He was still on his back, looking up at the ceiling when he opened his eyes. As his eyes came into focus he met the gaze of Roarke and Spellman. Rising himself up on his elbows was when he noticed Jude's arm lying across him, as she was still asleep on her side in an undressed state. Looking back up at the uninvited guests standing before him the look on his face said it all. The memories of the previous night flooded back to him.

"Cardinal Spellman?' Is that you? What are you doing here?" Timothy said as he started to get up looking around for something to cover himself and Jude up with. He was horrified. How this looked? What could he say? Of all people to catch him in this position a Cardinal. He stood up, cupping his hands in front of his privates with a mortified look on his face. He nudged Jude with his foot as she opened her eyes.

"Ready for the next round?" she asked looking up at him, totally unaware they were not alone. Timothy just looked down at her and then at the Cardinal and Roarke. Jude followed his eyes and jumped back startled when she realized there were visitors in her bedroom. Looking around for something to cover herself up with, she grabbed the spreadsheet off the bed and wrapped it around her as she stood up. She knew who Cardinal Spellman was and too could not believe he was there, on the island. She was speechless as was Timothy.

They both stood there in silence until Roarke and Spellman walked out of the bedroom to allow the couple to dress. They both dressed in silence. Timothy was too humiliated to speak and he did not want to face Spellman again but knew he had to. How was he going to explain this? He figured Spellman was there to see the new construction of the Catholic home on the island but how come no one told him he was coming? He knew he was in trouble. Once he was dressed he went out into the other room to confront the guests, not saying a word to Jude or even looking back.

Jude too was shocked that the Cardinal was there, even if he was there to check up on the project plans. How would he know where they were staying? Why weren't they told ahead of time that he was coming? Something was not right and Jude knew that Roarke was behind this. She was going to confront him to see why he did this. Just as she was making progress with Timothy, now it was all thrown out the window. She could tell Timothy was upset and embarrassed. So was she. She just hoped there was something that could be done to save Timothy from being dismissed from the church.

"Cardinal Spellman, I apologize as I know how this must look. Nothing went on here, it was just warm and our luggage was lost. Isn't that right Roarke? Have you found our luggage yet?" Timothy said nervously.

"As a matter of fact Father, your luggage was sent over to you this morning. I see your suitcases haven't even been moved yet. Perhaps you can unpack today?" replied Roarke.

Timothy looked over towards the side of the room and sure enough his and Jude's luggage was sitting there.

"Why didn't you tell us it was here? Asked Timothy.

"I imagine one of my assistants didn't want to disturb you or perhaps you were not in sight? Never-the-less, at least you do have your clothes now to change into and you won't have to wear that skimpy underwear anymore" Roarke said chuckling. Cardinal Spellman did not look amused. Father James had come back into the cottage once he heard the group speaking.

"We were out all day, in the boat. We didn't know anyone came by. What is going on around here Roarke! This is not funny! Timothy was angry now. He was being made to look a fool.

"Perhaps Timothy we should let you and Sister Jude get yourselves together. We can meet for dinner tonight. Would 6:30 work for you?" asked Cardinal Spellman

"Yes of course, 6:30 will be fine. Where would you like to meet?" asked Timothy

"There is a resturant on the main island. According to Roarke, they serve the best Italian food outside of Italy" Spellman said while looking at Roarke. "We can meet there and have a chat"

"I'll make the reservation on your behalf Cardinal. Shall I make it for three?' said Roarke.

"Yes that will be fine. Thank you Mr. Roarke" Spellman said as he exited the cottage and got into the car that was waiting out front.

"I'll have a car come by to pick you up Father. Enjoy your day" Roarke said as he watched Roarke walk out. He wanted to punch Roarke in the face. He was so angry at him for embarrassing him like this and setting him up but he knew now wasn't the time. He already looked bad in front of the Cardinal and had to come up with something clever or he was done as a priest.

"Tim, I am not sure what went on here but you have some explaining to do. The Cardinal came out here to let you know you are a finalist to become a Cardinal. That might be in jeopardy right now" said Father James.

Timothy just looked at him as he knew what he said was true. He just nodded and watched James get into the car. The car drove off and was out of sight. Timothy continued to stand outside the cottage, leaning against the wall. How he wished he had a cigarette at that moment. Finally he went back inside as Jude was waiting for him. When he entered she waited to see if he would say anything. Instead he walked passed her into the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Jude expected him to be upset but didn't think she would get the silent treatment. This wasn't all her fault. He was a willing participant in their tryst. This was Roarke's doing and she was hoping Timothy could see that. In the back of her mind, she was concerned that he would blame her for getting caught in that uncomfortable position since it was her fantasy that brought them there. She wouldn't know for sure how he was seeing all this and wasn't going to speculate. She would wait for him to calm down and when he was composed, she would feel him out.

Timothy finally came out of the bedroom, wearing his black pants and black shirt along with his collar. His hair was still damp as it was obvious he showered again. He didn't say a word to Jude as he was buttoning his sleeve. She had enough of the silent treatment and was wondering why he was dressed like that.

"So what is the occasion?" Jude asked.

"Occasion? Oh, I am meeting the Cardinal for dinner tonight on the main island. He has some things he wanted to discuss with me. Some of which, is going to be quite uncomfortable"

"You re meeting the Cardinal for dinner tonight? What about me, am I invited too?" Jude asked.

Timothy thought for a second as he hated to admit it but he did think of Jude. He couldn't bring her along, not now. It already was going to be an awkward conversation and the Cardinal never mentioned Jude. Even Roarke confirmed the reservation was for three, Father James, the Cardinal, and himself. His face must have said it all as Jude responded with an "oh". He could see the look of hurt on her face and did feel bad for her but he more pressing things to deal with at the moment.

"I'm sorry Jude. I did not arrange this meeting, the Cardinal did" he said as he put on his jacket.

"Well, what am I to do here? What am I to eat?" she asked.

"I don't know make some eggs I suppose. I won't be gone all night. I will see you when I get back"

Jude still had a hurt look on her face. She really didn't want to be left alone and eggs were not very appealing to her. She really felt like eating a nice meal for once. It seemed so unfair that he got to go out and she had to stay behind. He was being so distant to her too. The sound of a car honking signaled for Timothy to get going. Jude hopped in front of him to block his path.

"What are you doing? I have to go' he said impatiently

"Just one second… I'm going to be here all alone, you can't give me a second? Why was I not invited? Did you not ask him when he mentioned this dinner?" I am part of the church too and had a lot to do with getting this project started. How quickly you forgot about this afternoon!"

"Jude, there are some decisions and discussions being made by people more qualified than you" he said as he walked past her to get into the car.

Jude just stood there staring out into empty space. She couldn't believe he said that to her. She was tired of not getting credit for her smarts. She knew it was her doing to get this project going. It was her savings that she spent to have this fantasy which included the construction of the facility. How dare they just push her aside? How dare he just treat her like a common whore. He was holding on to her pretty tight a few hours ago but now, he wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't seem to even want her around and was embarrassed by her. She was too angry to cry at the moment, the tears would come later.

Not feeling like eating, she went to bed, and tried to sleep to pass the time. She hoped that she wouldn't wake up when he got home. In fact, she put a chair under the doorknob in the bedroom to make sure he couldn't get in the room. He could sleep on the sofa, she didn't care how bad it hurt his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

The evening went painfully slow for Jude. She found some pasta she could make when she became too hungry to ignore. She ate slowly, staring out in space as she chewed her food. She couldn't get her mind off of what happened, how they could treat her that way. They just threw her aside, and Timothy treated her like a whore, as if he was embarrassed by her. She heard a car pull up outside the cottage and a car door shut. She knew he was back and really didn't feel like seeing him. The front door opened and he walked in. He noticed her sitting in the kitchen eating and immediately felt the tension in the room. Thinking if he should just go to bed and let her cool off seemed a better idea than facing an ensuing argument. He went into the bedroom to wash up.

"You're not sleeping in here! This is my room. This is my trip remember? Go sleep on the beach or on the floor out there, I don't care" she said following him into the room.

Timothy felt it was best to not say anything. He knew anything he would say, she would come back with something sharp. He couldn't really blame her for being upset. During his meal, he did think of her and second guessed whether he should have insisted that she join them for dinner but he wanted to gage the Cardinal and Father James's reaction to what they saw when they entered the cottage. He wanted to handle that himself. He also thought about giving her more credit for the construction on the new building but he didn't. There were other church matters that were discussed which she wasn't part of.

Continuing his silence, he went to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. When he was finished, he came out of the bedroom and went right into the living room expecting to sleep on the sofa. His silence was actually angering Jude more. Jude really wanted to vent off to him but he wouldn't start a conversation with her. He knew better. He was tired and didn't want to have an argument right then. Although it might not have been a pleasant night for Jude, it was for him and he received some good news that he wasn't yet ready to share with her.

Jude couldn't hold back any further. She had to have some resolution otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"So, thanks for inviting me out to dinner with the group. I hope you had a nice time and a nice meal. I had some pasta so I was alright, thanks for asking" Jude said sarcastically.

Timothy just looked at her. He really didn't want to get into it with her but could tell it was inevitable.

"Look Jude, it wasn't up to me. The Cardinal is the one who wanted to speak to me. Roarke was the one who made the reservations. You said you ate, you had some pasta so I don't understand what the problem is? I am sure there will be other opportunities for you to dine out" Timothy replied

"That isn't the point. I know I will eat out again. You just pushed me aside. All of you just ignored me. I might as well have not been here. Just because I am a nun doesn't mean I am less significant here" Jude's voice was shaking with emotion. She tried to keep herself composed but it was a challenge. She also wanted to see how Timothy was going to explain why the both of them were caught nude and sleeping on the floor together.

"Jude don't be ridiculous. You were not pushed aside. There was some church business that had to be discussed and it didn't include you or any nuns. It was nothing personal. The Cardinal probably did not even realize you were a nun. After all you weren't dressed in your habit. Your being oversensitive here don't you think?"

"No I don't think I am being oversensitive. Yes I wasn't dressed as a nun, I wasn't dressed at all, neither were you. What was discussed that couldn't be discussed here? Why are nuns only looked upon to serve but not respected enough to consult with?"

"That is the way it is Jude. Look life isn't always fair and I am not saying that nuns do not play a big part in the success of the church but there are some things that only men in the church discuss. It is that way in most businesses too. Men are in charge." After the words left Timothy's mouth he realized how bad they sounded. "I am sorry you were not invited out to dinner with us but it is over now and I promise, I will take you out for a nice Italian meal when we get back home".

"Well was anything said about the condition they found us in? How did you explain that to them? I would have enjoyed hearing that more than the meal itself" said Jude.

"I told them that our clothes were wet, we didn't have our luggage nor were notified it was brought out to us, and as inappropriate it looked ...and I told him I take my vows of celibacy seriously" Timothy replied.

"You've got to be kidding me? You lied to the Cardinal? Lying to yourself is one thing but you can't lie to the Cardinal. Did he laugh at you as I am sure that sounded as ridiculous to him as it just did to me?"

"Jude, I stretched the truth a bit but I didn't lie. I do take my vows seriously, very seriously. Look he didn't need to hear all the details. He wouldn't have understood. We were forced into a situation and we were wrong to act the way we did. I am ready to repent for my sins and do what is necessary to ask for forgiveness from God and you" replied Timothy.

Jude just looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she just heard him say. How can he say he stretched the truth a bit, what was he talking about? He wasn't forced into anything and he didn't just stretch the truth, he tip toed about the subject to the Cardinal about having sexual relations with each other, and outright lied. She didn't force him into anything. If walking into the shower with him forced him that was pathetic. He was like a scared little boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He needed to own up to what he did. She was seeing him in a different light at that moment and it wasn't a good one.

"You can keep telling yourself that. We weren't forced into anything. You wanted it, I wanted it and we did it. Are you going to look me in the eye and tell me you weren't into our act, you didn't enjoy our time together? Who are you trying to kid besides the Cardinal?"

"Jude! We were stuck in the same cabin together, with no means to go anywhere. None of our belongings were with us except for some skimpy underwear and robes. That along with the unpredictable weather on this island… You know in your heart that this would have never happened back at home or if we were in a normal setting. This is your fantasy remember not mine!" Timothy was yelling now.

"Oh, I see. So that is what you told the Cardinal. We were stuck together in one cottage with a couple of bathrobes and the clothes on our back along with some tropical weather and that made us have sexual relations with one another. I am sure he understood it better now" Jude said sarcastically. "It makes perfect sense"

"There is nothing left for us to discuss this evening Jude. I am going to sleep it has been a long day and I do not want to ruin the pleasantness I had over dinner with your jealous rants"

"The pleasantness over dinner but not during the day? If you keep thinking like that you will end up overweight that is if you find more comfort in food than in having sexual relations with a woman.

"It wasn't just the food that was nice, it was nice to have some intelligent conversations with intellectual people who aren't self centered and suffering from jealously. Really Jude it is not becoming for you to act this way. You forget one thing. This is your fantasy. You deceived me. You made me think I was here to purchase land to build on when all along you already had the land. You just wanted to get me alone here on the island to fulfill _your_ fantasy. I also believe you did get your wish did you not?"

What could Jude say? He was right about some things, she did bring him there under false pretenses and she did have her time with him. As much as she hoped he would see that they had more to their relationship than a professional one, it was appearing more and more to her that was all there was. She wasn't sure she still wanted him, the way she did before. How he could act like nothing happened between them, when their tryst took place just a few hours ago? At this moment all she wanted was to go back home and request a transfer. She couldn't work with him any longer.

"Fine Timothy. I did get what I asked for and now I am going to ask for one more thing. To end this trip right now so we can leave tomorrow. One thing I have learned here is be careful what you wish for. I thought you were everything I could want in a man. What kind of man makes love with a woman and then forgets everything about her a couple hours later? But you're not a man are you? No, you're a priest. You can't be a man, you're not allowed to love a woman. What man takes credit for other people's actions? I am going to find Roarke and make sure he gets me out of here!"

"Good luck with that! We couldn't ever find him before, you expect to find him now? When you talk to Roarke, keep it down as I am going to sleep out here on the sofa. I have no desire to spend the night in the same vicinity as you". After Timothy said that he did feel bad. It was mean and hurtful but he wanted to hurt her at that moment. Their act nearly cost him his future.

"Fine and I will do everything in my power to find Roarke and to get me as far away from you as possible! And I expect to give him a piece of my mind and get my money back too. He knew what he was doing all this time. He set us up for this. All I asked for was sometime alone with you. It didn't have to go this far where our luggage was gone for days and what timing he had to show up with two members of the clergy just after we had intimate relations. I suppose he thought this was all very funny. He had this all planned from the start and to humiliate me in the end"

With that, Jude walked out into the bedroom and shut the door. She noticed her luggage was moved into the bedroom and figured she might as well leave it packed. She was determined to get off the island the following day. How she was going to find Roarke she wasn't sure of yet but she will find a way. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind too. He made her look a fool in front of her boss or soon to be former boss. There wasn't anything she could do about it now so she went to bed. It was going to be a long night and she did her best to calm down so she could get some rest. She saw the light go out in the living room, figuring he turned in for the night. To her surprise, she fell asleep rather quickly but her rest wouldn't last long. She heard a thump which woke her up. Figuring it was Timothy moving around she turned over as she didn't get up or open her eyes until she heard the sound of someone moving around her bedroom. What was he doing in her room, did he forget something? She opened her eyes to adjust to the darkness when she saw a shadowy figure moving around the room. This figure was stocky. It quickly became apparent that it was not Timothy in the room with her. Her heart was beating fast and hard and she bolted upright. The figure turned towards her, noticing she was awake and before she could yell out, the shadowy figure ran over to her, placing a rag over her mouth and nose.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came and the sunlight beaming in the window made Timothy start to stir. He stretched his legs out on the sofa and rolled over onto his side. The place was very quiet and he was surprised that Jude wasn't up yet. Could she still be mad at him and holding herself up in the bedroom? If she was, that was on her. He tried to lie there for a bit, enjoying the quietness until the urge to use the bathroom became a priority. There was only one bathroom in the cottage and you had to go through the bedroom to get to it. Figuring he wasn't going to sit there and suffer, he got up from the sofa and walked to the bedroom door. He knocked lightly, incase she was still asleep but didn't hear a sound. It wasn't like her to sleep in. As much as he didn't want to disturb her, the need to go made him open the door and go inside. The room was dark as the shade was drawn. He walked quietly through the room and silently closed the bathroom door. After he finished his business, he walked back out into the bedroom. As he was walking out of the room, he looked back at the bed and noticed Jude wasn't there. Where was she? She must have gone on one of her walks he figured.

He made his way out into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. While waiting for his bread to toast, he looked out the window to see if he could find her on the beach. She was no where in sight. Then he remembered what she said the night before, "I am going to find Roarke and make sure he gets me out of here!" Did she really leave, without saying goodbye? He sat down at the kitchen table, lost in his thought. He never heard the bread pop up in the toaster. The idea that she just up and left without saying anything at all angered him. He knew she was upset about the dinner the night before but still. When did she find Roarke to get her off the island?

Looking around the empty room, he didn't want to admit it to himself but he was a bit sad. Being on this remote part of the island alone wasn't appealing. Deciding to get dressed he walked back into the bedroom to put on some clothes. That was odd, sitting on the floor was Jude's suitcase. He walked over to it and lifted it up onto the bed. It was heavy. He opened up her luggage and her belongings were still neatly folded inside. Jude would not leave without her things. She must have gone for a walk. He did feel relieved that she was still on the island with him. When she returned from her walk, he would try to talk to her, to calm her down. He was hoping perhaps she had calmed down enough and saw things differently in the light of day. He grabbed his toast to butter it and ate his breakfast. He then decided to read a bit and wait for Jude to return.

After an hour and a half of reading, Timothy got up and walked outside the cottage. He was looking down the beach to see if he saw anyone who could be Jude. He was becoming annoyed again, not appreciating her games. In the back of his mind, he was starting to worry. What if something happened to her? She did fall down once during a storm and badly sprained her ankle. He started to walk down the beach hoping to run into her. After walking down a mile or so on the beach and still not seeing anyone in sight he became very concerned. He quickened his pace to get back to the cottage and when he got back inside, he went right over to the phone. To his surprise, there was a dial tone and he dialed 0 for the main desk. A woman answered.

"Hello, yes I need to speak to Mr. Roarke and it is an emergency! The person who I arrived on this island with is missing. I don't know where she is, she could be hurt. I don't know I woke up this morning and she was gone. I don't know how long she has been gone, can you please have Mr. Roarke call me right away? Thank you" Timothy said as he hung up the phone.

He went back into the bedroom, looking around to see if there was any sign of where she went. He looked in the closet and drawers but everything was still there, where she left it. Walking back into the bathroom he saw her toothbrush, hair brush, and lipstick. She would never go anywhere without that item so the possibility that she just up and left the island was becoming more unlikely. The phone rang and Timothy quickly jogged over to answer it.

"Yes Mr. Roarke. I don't know where she is but all of her belongings are still here in the cottage. She would not leave without them. What does that have to do with anything? We did have a misunderstanding last night but nothing that would lead to this". Looking at the front door, still holding the phone he said, "No the door looks intact and I also was sleeping out in the living room. I think if someone came in or went out I would have heard them. Alright I will check hold on"

Timothy put the phone receiver down and went back into the bedroom. He pulled up the shade on the window and that is when he noticed the screen was missing. Looking down on the ground he could see the screen was lying against the side of the cottage as if someone put it there. He ran back and picked up the phone receiver.

"The bedroom window is open and the screen has been removed. She wouldn't have crawled out that way. If she wanted to leave she would have went out the front door and have taken at least some of her belongings with her. I didn't hear anything last night but she slept with the bedroom door shut. Ok, I will see you when you arrive." Timothy hung up the phone. He sat down on the sofa as he was waiting for Roarke to arrive. His mind was going a mile a minute.

Looking at the bedroom door again he got back up and went back into that room. He looked around in the bed as it was unmade, another un-Jude-like sign. Jude always straightened up rooms. That was one of the things Timothy liked about her, she was organized and neat. While he was looking through the blankets for any clues, he spotted her necklace lying on the floor. She always wore that, even in the shower. The clasp looked like it was broken and bent, as if it was yanked. Now he was very worried. He wasn't sure what happened to her but it was becoming more apparent that something bad has happen to her.

He heard a car pull up in front of the cottage. Thinking it was Roarke he ran to the front door to open it but standing there was Father James with Cardinal Spellman remaining in the car.

"Good morning Tim. You seem to have a lot of energy this morning. Are you ready to get going?" asked Father James.

Timothy looked at him blankly. He was trying to remember why they were there and where they were going.

"Going? Where are we going?" Timothy asked.

"We are leaving today. Don't you remember? You were going to repent for your indiscretions back home. This was the first step you needed to take to become a candidate for Cardinal. We discussed all this last night" Father James explained.

"I can't leave, not right now. Something happened, Jude is missing. I need to find her."

'But Timothy, the Cardinal is waiting for you in the car. Our plane ride has been booked. If you do not come back with us, than you leave the church with no other choice but to select someone else as a candidate. Is that what you really want?' Father James asked.

At that moment is when Roarkes car pulled up. Mr. Roarke got out of the car, along with two men in uniform who were probably the island police, and walked right up to Timothy. Cardinal Spellman thought something must be going on so he got out of his car and also walked up to Timothy. He heard Roarke ask Timothy to show him the room and asked if he touched anything. All four men walked back inside the cottage leaving Father James and the Cardinal outside looking bewildered.

The policemen looked around the room and paid special attention to the window. One of the men told Roarke he was going to dust the window and screen for finger prints.

"What is going on here?" asked Cardinal Spellman.

"Please sir, if you will remain outside. We have to seal off this room and treat it as a crime scene" Roarke explained to the Cardinal.

"Crime scene? I thought you said there was no crime here on the island Roarke. Didn't you tell us that doors don't need to be locked when we first arrived here? What kind of crime has been committed?" Cardinal Spellman asked.

Timothy answered. "It's Sister Jude. She is missing. I woke up this morning and she was gone. The only sign is the screen is missing from the window. I don't understand any of this" Timothy said looking very worried and out of sorts.

"Well Timothy I am sure she will show up. After all she is on an island surrounded by water. Where could she have gone? Why don't you leave this up to the authorities and let them look for her?" Cardinal Spellman replied.

"You're not serious? How can you say she will just show up? We don't know where she is, if she is hurt, or what happened to her? I can't just leave this up to the authorities and leave the island. Not until she has been found" Timothy said.

"Look Tim, I didn't mean to come off insensitive or uncaring. I too am concerned for Jude's welfare but you don't know this island very well or its people. The authorities here do and they know how to conduct a search. There's little here you can do. We have a plane to catch and some important matters that need to be dealt with for you. Big things are at stake here Tim" the Cardinal remarked.

Timothy knew what the Cardinal was saying. He needed to head back to the United States, specifically New York to meet with the Bishops there. He had to ask for forgiveness for his indiscretions and promise to hold true his vow of celibacy if he wanted the chance to be Cardinal of the state. He also had to distance himself from Jude as the Cardinal felt she was bringing to much temptation into his life. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that to her and right now he just wanted her found. His window of opportunity was closing but could he just leave with Jude missing? Roarke and the police were on the case and there wasn't much more he could do or tell them. He really didn't hear or see a thing. He wouldn't know where to look. He could call Roarke and get updates and once she was found, fly back to bring her home?

"Tim, it's now or never. We have to leave or will miss the flight" said Father James breaking Timothy's thought process.

"I'm sorry. I can't leave yet. I came over here with Jude and I am not leaving without her. If God has plans for me to be a Cardinal, I will have this opportunity again. I appreciate the offer Cardinal but I need to find her first" Timothy explained.

"Believe it or not Tim, I understand. Keep me informed of the situation and I will notify the Archdiocese. Good luck" Cardinal Spellman said to Timothy while holding out his hand to shake. Timothy shook the Cardinal's hand with a lukewarm feel. He felt a bit sick that they were more concerned about catching their flight off the island than finding one of their own. Roarke approached Timothy.

"Monsignor, can you think of anyone who would want to harm Jude or have something against her?" Roarke asked.

"Not off the top of my head. Who even knew we were out here? I mean, back at the asylum where we work, there were people who were unbalanced but that was why they were institutionalized. You couldn't take them seriously and they are locked up, all the way across the United States. Could it be one of the staff members here or another guest?" Timothy asked Roarke.

"No I doubt that. Every employee goes through an extensive background check before they can live or work here. I am going to check the guest logs and see who has come onto the island within the last week" Roarke said as he walked out of the cottage. Timothy followed him.

"We have photos of our guests. Pictures are taken when they exit the plane. We try not to make it obvious as we take the photos for our own records and don't want anyone asking to purchase their picture or have a do over. We also have files of everyone who works on this island. " Roarke explained.

"Roarke! I would like to see those logs and photos if you don't mind. Maybe I can recognize a face or a name? You never know, assuming that they used their real name if they did come over here somehow?"

Timothy got into the car with Roarke as they headed back to the mainland. Timothy was very nervous and anxious as he was in a strange land with strange people far from home. How could he forgive himself if something happened to Jude, his Jude?


	11. Chapter 11

Jude woke up with a horrible headache, dehydrated, and disoriented. She was lying on the floor, not sure where she was. Looking around the room from floor level, nothing seemed recognizable. She tried to lift her head and then realized her hands and legs were bound. She was trying her best to remember how she got to where she was but it wasn't making sense.

She called out, "Help! Is anybody out there, I need help? Somebody please help me!"

She could hear footsteps coming her way and felt relief. Someone was coming to help her. A door opened and all she could see were legs walking towards her. The shoes the person wore looked familiar but she wasn't sure at that moment where she saw them before. She felt herself being pulled roughly up to a sitting position.

"Please help me. Please untie me. Where am I?" pleaded Jude.

Instead of this person answering her questions, she felt the stinging pain of being slapped across the face. She was stunned. What was going on? Who was this person, why was she there, and being treated like this?

Nothing was said to her as the person got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Jude was shaking, trying to get herself under control. She tried with all her might to free her hands and legs from the binds but they were tied too tightly. As much as she struggled, she could not free herself. The door to the room she was in opened again and in walked the same shoes. Now she remembered where she had seen those shoes before. They were the shoes that the patients in Briarcliff wore. Who was this person? What was going on?

The person knelt down to her level and whoever it was wore a ski mask. Just the eyes and mouth were cut out. Even with this disguise on, Jude had an idea who it was. The person she suspected had a distinct odor and she remembered that odor when she was back at Briarcliff. Thinking she might know who was holding her captive did not bring any comfort to her. If it was who she thought it was, she was in big trouble.

Timothy sat at the table, looking through photographs of staff members and residents that were on Fantasy Island. He wasn't recognizing any of the photos but he knew he had to be patient and keep looking at them. Mr. Roarke came into the room and he sat across from Timothy.

"Do you recognize anyone yet?" Roarke asked Timothy.

"Not yet. I probably won't after all you said you conducted a through background investigation on your employees. It could be a guest for all we know? Have the police had any luck with their investigation?" Timothy asked.

"As a matter of fact, the police were able to find footprints in the ground by your cottage, right near the window where the screen was removed. The shoe size from the print was a size 13 so it looks like a male was there recently. If it had rained, the print would have washed away so it might be a lucky break but it also could be unrelated.

Timothy nodded and focused back on looking through the files of employees. He was thinking this was useless. If Jude was abducted, it could have been by a total stranger or by someone he didn't know but she may have. They had so little contact with anyone on the island and they were on a remote part, it didn't make any sense. Why would someone take her, if that is what happened, and Timothy believed that was most likely the case?

"Can I bring you a sandwich Monsignor? I am sure you haven't eaten all day?" asked Roarke.

"I'm not hungry but thank you" answered Timothy.

"You need to keep up your strength" replied Roarke.

"So does Jude, who knows if she has eaten or what condition she is in?" responded Timothy. He felt like crying but couldn't, at least not in front of Roarke. He had to be strong, strong for Jude. He had to do everything he could to find her. Why didn't he insist that she come to dinner with them the other night? Why didn't he just come out and admit to her that he enjoyed their intimate acts together? It gave him reason to question his career choice. Instead they argued, the last night he saw her they fought and went to bed angry at one another. And now, she was gone.

He took a hold of the next file. The employees name was Luis Enriquez and right before he was to open up the folder, Roarke placed a plate that held a sandwich along with a can of coke on the table. Timothy looked up at Roarke and smiled. He was hungry and Roarke was right. If he was to help Jude, he did need his strength. Putting the folder back down, he lifted up the sandwich towards his mouth and took a bite. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he swallowed the first bite.

"Perhaps we should soon take you back to the cottage incase someone tries to contact you there regarding Jude?" Roarke stated.

"What do you mean contact me regarding Jude? Do you mean as a ransom demand?" asked Timothy.

"Most likely not but you never know. Some people may feel the Catholic Church has endless resources and hold one of their own captive? Stranger things have happened" Roarke explained.

"Ok let me just finish up here looking at these photos to see if I can recognize anyone"

"Why am I here? What is it that you want? You know they are going to find me and when they do you are in big trouble?" Jude was trying to get her abductor to speak so she could hear the voice and confirm her suspicions. It wasn't working.

Her keeper knew what she was up to and wasn't giving in. He wanted to play mental games with her. He wanted to terrorize her as much as he could. He had plenty of time as he was careful and covered his tracks. No one would find them, not until he was ready for them to and by that time, Sister Judy Martin would be no more.

"You know people are looking for me. It is only a matter of time. I bet my picture is in the newspaper so people are on the lookout for me. Whatever you have done in the past is just that, the past. It isn't too late for you to let me go and for you to flee to safety. You can even get a head start. Leave me here and I promise that I will not call out for help or do anything for one hour. That should give you a good head start. I've never seen your face so I can't even identify you.

"Shut up! Shut your pie hole. If you say one more word, I will gag you. I cannot stand to hear you talk and I don't want to hear your voice ever again!"

Jude was sure of whom it was now as she could never forget that voice. Her heart raced knowing for sure who she was dealing with and how grave her situation really was. There was no reasoning with this person. He was unbalanced and extremely dangerous. At first she was hopeful that she would be found but now she wasn't as sure as this person was very cunning and dangerous. Jude knew it was a matter of time until she would be killed. She just hoped it would be quick and painless.

"You're right to be fearful sister! Your days are numbered and down to hours now. And it isn't going to be a quick painless death. No, not for you. It is going to be a slow, painful, and I am going to so enjoy torturing you.

Her abductor left the room, again leaving her alone. Jude tried her best to look around and see if there was anything she could use to free her hands. She thought she could hear the ocean not far away and figured she was someplace near the water. Even if she was able to free her hands, she wouldn't know where to run to. She was just hoping that Timothy was looking for her.

Timothy finished his sandwich and thanked Roarke again for bringing him something to eat and drink. He did feel better and more alert. Back to work he went and he picked up the next file on top of the pile. Taking a sip of his coke he opened up the file and started to choke on his drink. He was motioning to Roarke to look at the one photo as he recognized that person. When he was able to catch his breath he told Roarke that they needed to find Jude now as she was in big trouble. Pointing to the photo, Timothy told Roarke this was a dangerous mental patient that escaped from the institution. It had to be him that was responsible as he had a beef with Jude. She was responsible for his strict confinement at Briarcliff.

Luis Enriquez was not a Hispanic immigrant from Mexico. He was better known in the New England area as Leigh Emerson. He was responsible for viciously killing 18 people and Jude will be number 19 if they don't find her soon.

Roarke took the file from Timothy and studied the face. He then took the file with him as he left the room, leaving Timothy alone. After a few moments, Roarke returned back in the room, the file was no longer in his possession.

"I have the police on their way over to the address we have on file for Luis. We are not sure he is there, but even if he isn't, maybe there will be some clues left behind that will help us find Jude. We have fingerprints that were lifted from the outside window of your cottage along with the shoe prints. If we can at least find the shoe, we can tie him to this crime" Roarke explained.

Timothy wasn't sure if Roarke was trying to comfort him or not but it wasn't working. He wanted to punch Roarke in the face. He preached how safe and crime free his island was and about his thorough background checks on his people. None of it appeared true. Timothy didn't want Jude to be an example of Roarke's flaws. He knew how dangerous Emerson could be. He was a true sociopath. He was able to escape Briarcliff and on the run for months. As much as he needed to be caught and put back behind bars, Timothy was praying that Jude wouldn't pay the ultimate price before his capture and arrest.

It was a matter of minutes for the police to arrive at the address they had for Luis Enriquez. They surrounded his apartment, making sure all exits were covered, and knocked on the door. No one answered. They banged on the door again and told Luis to come out with his hands up, still no response. One of the officers kicked open the front door and two policemen entered with weapons drawn. They both emerged, weapons lowered, as there was no sight of Luis. A detective entered the premises to try to find a shoe that would match the prints they found in the ground along with any other clues that would lead them to Jude's whereabouts.

Now no one knew where to look for Emerson as he didn't have any family members around and they weren't sure if anyone would know of his whereabouts. He could be anywhere on the island. If they were to find Jude alive and unharmed it would have to be soon. Time was not on their side.


End file.
